Crazy in Love
by Kaya Scott
Summary: When Rory wakes up married, she must deal with the consequences and make some decisions. However, she never expected to be attracted to her husband. Now they have to figure out if what they have is just physical or if it can develop into something more.
1. Morning of Clarity

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one. All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the Millar-Gough team.

Author's Note: I know this looks like the exact same story that I posted under my other name, but some chapters will be different and this version will have chapters that the other version doesn't. If you're confused, read my profile.

Crazy in Love: Chapter One

The sunlight filtered through the window and landed on Rory, waking her up. She groaned and turned away from the light. Her head was killing her. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She couldn't remember anything about last night.

Okay, so that wasn't completely true. She remembered drinking and dancing with a really cute guy, but that was it. Her mind told her to keep her eyes closed, but she opened them anyway.

This wasn't her room. Which meant only one thing. She'd spent the night with the hottie from the bar. She and Paris had come to Las Vegas to celebrate the end of their freshmen year at Yale, not meet some random guy and spend the night with him.

She ran a hand through her hair and the sun caught something on her hand. Rory brought her hand down and looked at the gold band on her left ring finger.

She'd gotten married? The matching ring on her mystery guy's hand confirmed it. After looking around the room she realized something else. She'd gotten married and had sex. She'd lost her virginity to a complete stranger. Her mom was going to kill her.

Paris. She hadn't gone back to their room last night. Paris was probably worried about her. Coffee. She needed coffee. First she needed a hot shower.

Rory wrapped the sheet tightly around her body and slowly extricated herself from mystery guy's warm embrace. She sat up and inched toward the edge of the bed, but as she did the sheet tangled under her. She fell and released a yelp, waking her husband up.

Jason's eyes flew open when he heard a soft yelp. Like Rory, all he could remember from the previous night was dancing and drinking. Also like Rory, he was completely mystified when he saw his wedding band.

Despite his confusion, his concern shifted to the brunette sitting on the floor of his hotel room with a sheet wrapped securely around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I was trying not to wake you up." Jason smiled, at least his wife was beautiful. "What are you smiling about?"

"How beautiful you look." Rory groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm not wearing any make-up, I have a major handover, my hair needs to be brushed, I need a shower, I'm wearing a sheet, and we don't know each other. How can you possibly think I'm beautiful?"

"I don't know. I just do." Rory blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I need a shower and then I need coffee and chocolate chip pancakes."

"Do you think the marriage was legal?" Rory looked at the piece of paper on the night stand, a marriage certificate.

"Yes, it was. I'm Mrs. Jason Teague."

"One more question and then you can take your shower." Jason thought for a minute then amended his statement. "Two more questions."

"Go for it."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Are you a virgin?"

"I was until last night." This time it was Jason who emitted the groan.

Jason heard the shower turn on and wondered what he was going to do. He and Lex had come to Las Vegas with Clark, Lana, and Chloe so that they could celebrate their graduation. Getting married hadn't been part of the plan. Getting married to a nineteen-year-old virgin definitely hadn't been part of the plan.

He didn't even remember why they had gotten married. He was pretty sure Rory had come to Vegas to get married. She wasn't twenty-one so she had to have a fake i.d. All he remembered was meeting Rory and thinking that she was cute. They had danced and talked and made out, but the marriage was still a complete blank.

He groaned in frustration and mentally reviewed everything that had happened since last night. He had gotten drunk, gotten married, and couldn't remember any of it. Could this day get any worse?

At that moment Rory walked out of the bathroom wearing one of his shirts. His mouth went dry. She looked incredibly sexy. "Already stealing my clothes?"

"I didn't feel like playing find the clothes."

"What do you want to do about the marriage?" he asked as she sat down. She didn't answer because as soon as she sat down she thought about something.

"Did we use protection?" Jason shook his head and a silence settled over the room.


	2. Telling Their Friends

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the Miller-Gough team.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for neglecting this story. I know that it's been almost seven months since I last updated but I promise that I won't neglect it again.

Crazy in Love: Chapter Two

The first person that Rory thought about was Lorelai. Her mother was going to freak out when she found out what Rory had done. Her grandparents were next. They would consider this a disgrace to the family.

"Rory?" Jason's voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to look at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"My family and how they're going to react." He nodded, his mother would be worried about her reputation but that was it. She wouldn't try to help him out, it would be all about her. Without thinking, Rory leaned against him, for some reason feeling safe when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you needed coffee." She smiled, mesmerized by his blue eyes.

"Coffee can wait." He returned her smile and ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"Wait for what?" When he lowered his head so that he was speaking directly into her ear, she shivered. "Are you cold?" She shook her head, laying her head back against his shoulder.

"Kiss me," she whispered. She remembered his kiss, his touch, his scent, how he made love. It didn't make sense to her. She couldn't remember anything about the previous night except details about Jason.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Jason didn't remember much about the previous night but one thing he did remember was that Rory had been an incredible lover. He laid her back and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away, trying to catch her breath. "Jason, we can't. We don't know each other." The way he had kissed her and the way he was touching her now was quickly destroying her resolve but she was desperately clinging to reason.

"That didn't stop us last night." Rory knew he had a point but they had also been drunk last night. Before she could protest, Jason kissed her again, and all resistance left her as she surrendered to him. His hand slipped under the shirt she was wearing and she gasped.

"Jason, please." He smiled and cupped her breast, causing her to moan.

"Do you want me to stop?" He didn't want to push her. They may not have known each other but he didn't want her to hate him especially if they decided to give this marriage a chance. She shook her head, her eyes clouded with lust.

"No." He helped her sit up then removed her shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor. He sat back and looked at her, amazed at how beautiful she was. "What?"

"You're beautiful." She blushed and reached up to him, pulling him on top of her.

"Make love to me." He captured her lips in another kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

When he broke the kiss and pulled away from her, she whimpered at the loss of contact. He laughed as he positioned himself against her. "Impatient?" She shook her head. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and she was already addicted to his touch, his scent, his kiss. Everything about him. He pushed into her and she gasped, closing her eyes.

"Jason!"

"Rory, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just- that hurt." She still wasn't used to this so it was understandable that the first few times would hurt.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop." He pulled back out and re-entered her. This time she bit her lip and opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled, letting him know that she was okay. As the pain subsided, she arched up to meet his thrusts.

"Rory, you're killing me." Her smile brightened as she pulled him down for a kiss. It amazed Rory how well they fit together. They didn't even know each other and it was like they were made for each other. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

She broke the kiss when her stomach tightened. Since last night was still a big mystery, she wasn't sure what to expect. Rory whimpered in frustration. It felt like she was trying to get something that was just out of her reach. "Jason."

He knew what she wanted and he couldn't help the smile that escaped him. Rory still seemed so innocent. "It's okay. I'll catch you." Jason thrust into her a final time and Rory cried out with her climax.

"Oh, God, Jason!" Her muscles clamped around him and his own climax hit. He called out her name then kissed her as they rode out their climaxes.

Jason pulled out of her and rolled over so that Rory was laying on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, savoring the way she felt. He stroked her hair and she sighed contentedly. "I feel safe with you." He laughed and continued to stroke her hair.

"We barely know each other."

"I can't explain it. It's crazy, I know."

"It is crazy." She raised her head and stuck her tongue out. "You're the one who said it."

"You didn't have to agree."

"I was joking." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips then laid her head on his chest once again. For now, there were no decisions to make or families to worry about. It was just them. Sleep quickly overcame them and they gave into it, not worried about anything outside of their hotel room.

* * *

When Rory entered the hotel room that she and Paris were sharing three hours later, she was instantly attacked with questions. "Paris, stop. Calm down."

"Where were you?" Rory mentally groaned, this was not going to go well. Paris wouldn't really be a problem. She would just be a test for when she told her mom and grandparents.

"If you'll calm down, I'll explain." Paris sat on the bed. She hadn't really been worried until she woke up at three in the morning and Rory was still not back. They were both old enough to take care of themselves but something still could have happened. As soon she sat down she noticed the ring on Rory's finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rory nodded.

"Yes, it is. I'll explain everything when we get to the lobby?"

"What are we doing in the lobby?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Rory, why can't you just tell me what happened last night."

"Paris, will you just be patient?"

"I'm sorry but you were out all night and that's not like you."

"I'll explain everything when we get to the lobby." Paris sighed in frustration. It was clear she wouldn't get anything out of Rory right now. Before Paris could say anything else, Rory disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

Paris sat on her bed, wondering what had happened last night. She hoped the ring on Rory's left hand wasn't a clue. Sure, people got married in Vegas all the time but not people like Rory. She thought everything through before she acted. Still, if Rory thought she could be happy then Paris would support her in the battle that would be created when she told her grandparents.

"Paris, can you grab a fresh set of clothes for me?" Rory called.

"Yeah, sure. Anything specific?"

"Something comfortable and clean preferably."

"Got it," Paris said, searching through Rory's half of the dresser.

* * *

An hour later, Rory and Paris entered the lobby. "Who are we looking for?" Paris questioned.

"I'll point him out to you," Rory answered, looking around for Jason.

"Just tell me if this has anything to do with the ring that you're wearing."

"You'll find out everything at the same time as his friends. You have the patience of a two-year-old."

"I wouldn't have to bug you if you would tell me what's going on."

"We agreed to tell our friends together. Stop trying to get information out of me." Rory finally found Jason, standing with his friends.

"Rory, hey. These are my friends, Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Lex Luthor. Guys, this is Rory Gilmore." Jason purposely left out Rory's new last name. They would get to that eventually. Rory smiled and greeted each of Jason's friends.

"This my best friend, Paris Gellar. Paris, you've already been introduced to everyone except Jason Teague." Rory gestured to Jason and Paris shook his hand politely.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rory rolled her eyes and glared at Paris.

"Patience, Paris. We've been over this a thousand times."

"Jason, what's going on?" Lana asked. Jason looked over at Rory and she offered a small smile. This was only a preview of how their families would react.

"Rory and I got married last night." Silence fell over the small group. As Rory had silently predicted, Paris was the first to say something.

"Do you know each other?"

"No, last night was the first time we met," Rory answered. It wasn't necessary to say that they had been drunk. If they hadn't been, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Do you remember why?" Chloe asked. Jason shook his head. The reason for their marriage was still unclear to both of them, unfortunately.

"No." Without thinking, Rory stepped closer to Jason and he wrapped an arm around her waist. The five people standing with them smiled, thinking that even though Rory and Jason didn't know each other they were meant for each other.

"I think you should stay together," Lana said. Rory looked at Lana in surprise. Everyone had been quiet since their announcement and now this girl that she didn't know was telling her to stay married to a man that she didn't know.

"Are you serious?" Lana smiled, Rory's question didn't surprise her.

"I know it sounds crazy but I think that you two would make a really great couple. Sure you're starting out married but that doesn't really matter."

"I agree with Lana," Lex said. Clark, Chloe, and Paris all put in their positive opinion. Rory looked up at Jason, waiting to see what his reaction was. The way their friends had responded had surprised both of them and now they had a decision to make.

"I think we should go for it," Jason said. Rory nodded.

"So do I." Initially she had thought that staying married was crazy but she now she honestly wanted to give it a shot. Jason seemed to want to and if he could do it then she could.

"Okay, I guess we're sticking with the marriage," Jason said. Rory smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Then we have something else to celebrate. I'm taking everyone out for lunch," Lex announced. Rory wondered how he was going to pay for seven people but didn't say anything. If he could afford it then he obviously had a lot of money.

* * *

Later that day Rory and Jason were walking along the beach, hand in hand. "So, how much money does Lex have?" Jason laughed and brought her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss it.

"I have no idea. Millions probably."

"That was an expensive restaurant."

"He won't even miss the money."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you're worried about how your family will react."

"I want to do this. My mom will be a little surprised but she'll be okay. My grandparents are the problem. They'll accuse my mom of being a bad parent and blame her for this."

"You really care about your mom, don't you?"

"She's my best friend. We grew up together. She taught me to be independent and do what makes me happy."

"I'll be there for you." She nodded and looked up at him.

"I know. Are you sure you want to be there? My grandparents can be vicious."

"I can handle it. I'm pretty tough." Rory smiled and shook her head.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. The Gilmore's are relentless and they're going to attack." He leaned down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I can handle it." His warm breath made her shiver and without warning, he kissed her. It was impossible to resist him. Not that she was trying very hard. She wanted to wait until they knew each other better before they became intimate but it didn't look like that was going to be happening.

"Jason, we can't. Not here. Someone could see." He pulled away slightly and gave her a charming smile.

"I know. That's part of the fun." She shook her head, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What's the other part?"

"Having sex on the beach." He brushed his lips over hers then pulled back, teasing her. She whimpered when he pulled away and he laughed.

"Jason, come on."

"Which is it?" he asked, trailing kisses down her neck. Rory dropped her head back and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Jason, we can't." He pulled away and took her hand.

"What are you thinking?"

"That we should get to know each other more before we start this part of our relationship." He nodded, knowing that she had a point.

"You're right. We don't need to jump into this thing headfirst."

"What are we going to do when we leave Las Vegas?" The question had been on her mind since that morning.

"We'll go to Hartford and tell your family and then we'll go to Smallville and spend the summer there. Toward the end of August we'll pack all of our stuff and go to Yale." Rory smiled, she hadn't asked Jason to move his life thousands of miles but he was doing it because he knew how important Yale was to her.

"What about you? I know you're going to college."

"I'll be a junior in the fall. I can transfer my credits. I actually got accepted to Yale but I chose Central Kansas so that I could be closer to Lana."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Obstetrics and gynecology." Rory smiled, Jason would be perfect for that. "What about you?"

"Journalism." An idea suddenly occurred to Jason and as he walked backward toward the ocean, he pulled Rory with him. "What are you doing?"

"We're going swimming."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Then we'll just have to improvise."

"Are you trying to get us arrested?" He smiled and pulled her against him.

"Maybe." Rory laughed and looked up at him. Without warning, Jason leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away, her head was spinning.

"Swimming sounds good."

"I thought it would." Rory knew then that she was in trouble. She was falling hard for Jason.

Jason watched Rory as she took her shirt, revealing a dark blue cami that hugged her body in all the right places and revealed a tiny bit of her toned stomach. He was falling for this girl and he barely knew her.

"Jason, what are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you look." She smiled shyly as her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Before he knew what was happening, Rory was in nothing but her panties and the blue cami. He quickly removed his own clothes with the exception of his underwear. Without warning, he picked her up and threw her out into the water.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He swam out to her and pulled her to him.

"Still want to get to know each other first?" She licked her lips and before she could answer, he kissed her.

"Jason, stop." She tried to resist him but she couldn't. His scent was intoxicating. He smiled and let her go.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." She shook her head, brushing off his apology.

"It's okay."

"Come on, we should get back to the hotel. They're probably wondering where we are." They swam back to the shore and quickly got dressed. When Rory picked her phone up, she was surprised to see that they had been there for two and a half hours.

"I don't think we have to worry about your friends. Paris is the one that's known for freaking out over simple things." He laughed as they walked back toward the hotel.

"Still, if we want to move you into my room and have time to get ready for dinner we should get back."

"You went to a lot of parties and meetings growing up, didn't you?"

"How can you tell?" Rory was the first person who had asked about his childhood and she was the first person he was willing to share it with.

"You're the only guy I've ever met who's worried about being on time." He laughed and tickled her, causing her to giggle.

"Thanks, that makes me feel good." He continued tickling her and she burst into a fresh round of giggles.

"Jason, stop!"

"What about you? Did you grow up like I did?" he asked, pulling her against his side.

"No but my mom did. She hated it. We moved to Star's Hollow when I was six-months-old." They talked about how they grew up the whole back to the hotel. By the time they split up to go to their rooms and get ready, both of them felt like they had really connected.


End file.
